Uh-Oh!
by Jonathan112
Summary: I own nothing except possible OCs. Obito winds up in an alternate universe of his world, but...there's another him! The Evil Tobi! A very messed up tale of how Obito Uchiha winds up in a world that is not his own and must protect those who he considers friends from a vile plot. Rated T due to blood, gore, slight language, and the Sexy Jutsu. (No pairings decided yet)


Author's Notes: I own nothing but possible OCs.

I came up with this without really thinking and I'm kind of a fan of Obito/Tobi so hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Uh-oh!**

One eye flickered open as a man lay in grass, a tattered jonnin vest fluttering slightly in the light breeze and the owner sat up and clutched his head.

"Oh man...what the heck hit me?" said man as he removed his orange mask to reveal one onyx eye and long spiky black hair and got up to shaky feet before he had to use a nearby tree as support. He looked around at his surroundings and found that he was approximately two miles away from Konoha and his one eye widened.

"Konoha? But...that place was destroyed in the war! How the f** is it still standing?!" said the man in shock before he shook his head and then straightened up.

"This can't be a genjutsu because my chakra feels normal, if slightly low. I can't be in the past...or am I? Nah, probably just a random dimension I somehow got sent to. Man, that Madara guy was a pain in a$$. Wouldn't be surprised if this is a recoil from three power moves colliding at the same time...well...time to see if I'm in the past, or if it's a random dimension."

The man put his mask back on and put his hands behind his head and began walking towards the village.

* * *

Six hours later; Gates of Konoha...

The man sighed as he finally reached his destination but jumped when a demanding voice rang out.

"Halt! What is your business here?" said a man approaching the masked man.

"J-just a man traveling through." replied the masked man at the big burly man's intimating appearance.

"A traveler? Why are you wearing a jonnin vest then? Are you an enemy?"

The masked man then looked at his tattered vest and slapped his mask before he pulled something out of his vest pocket and it was a heavily beat up Leaf headband and the guard growled before he moved out of the masked man's way who waved before he took off leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

After running most of the way to the Hokage tower, the man stopped and leaned against a wall to catch his breath.

"Okay, I'm leaning more towards random dimension now..." muttered the man before he stood straight and walked into the tower.

* * *

Ten Minutes Later; Hokage's Office...

The masked man was twiddling his thumbs as the Third Hokage blew a puff of smoke from his pipe and sighed.

"You say that you're a shinobi of Konoha despite there being no records of you? Who are you? And how do you know so much?" said the Third as he narrowed his eyes at the masked man who gulped nervously.

"Well, you see Lord Third..." began the masked man before the door to the office opened and both turned to see a masked man with his headband covering his left eye and silver hair, face buried in an orange book.

"Hey Kakashi." said the orange mask wearing man waving at the man standing in the doorway who looked up from his book, an bored expression showing in his single eye.

"Do I know you?" said Kakashi looking at the man sitting in the Hokage's office with a bored expression.

"Help any old ladies home with their groceries lately?" asked the man as he looked at Kakashi, humor lacing his voice.

"Actually that is why I'm late." was Kakashi's reply.

"Sure you were bastard."

Kakashi's eye twitches.

"What's the matter? Sharingan bothering you? Your eye twitched."

Kakashi's and the Third's eyes widen upon hearing the word 'Sharingan' from the masked man who bursts out laughing only to have his chair fall back and the man rolls into a nearby bookcase and his mask pops off and slides across the room. A book hits the man on the head and he groans before he looks at the Third.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO FIX THAT CHAIR OLD MAN! THAT CHAIR HATES ME!" snapped the man revealing his one eye to the two in the room, plus the hidden ANBU Guards.

"O...Obito?" said Kakashi as he dropped his book, hands shaking violently.

"Who else, you stuck-up bastard?" said Obito crossing his arms.

The next thing Obito knew was that he had a kunai pressed to his neck by Kakashi who was glaring daggers at him now.

"Prove it." growled Kakashi as his eye narrowed into a slit.

"Is this proof enough?" said Obito as he had his eye morph into his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"No. For all I know, you could have stolen it."

"Fine. The mission to Kanabi bridge was disaster. Rin was captured and you wanted to abandon her and continue with the mission, I disobeyed your orders and went to rescue her but was ambushed only to have you rescue me, costing you your left eye. We managed to free Rin and were about to escape but one of Iwa nin caused the cave to collapse and when a boulder was about to land on you, I pushed you out of the way. The boulder crushed my right side and as a belated congratulatory gift, I gave you my left Sharingan eye. A while later, you ran Rin through with your Lightning Blade."

The kunai fell to the floor and Kakashi's eye was wide and his hands were shaking violently as he looked into the onyx eye of Obito.

"Is that enough proof now...Kaka-teme?" said Obito with a smirk and Kakashi fainted and Obito looked at the silver-haired jonnin with a puzzled expression and he turned towards the Third only to see him passed out as well and Obito sweat-dropped.

"Who knew such seasoned shinobi could faint from shock?" muttered Obito before a sinister grin grew on his face and he left the office and returned with a warm cup of water and placed Kakashi's hand in it and he had to stifle his laughter as the silver-haired man came to.

Kakashi blinked before he looked at the wet spot between his legs.

"For shame Kakashi. A grown man wetting himself? And here you used to call me a crybaby." teased Obito before he felt immense killing intent fill the air and he looked at Kakashi and gulped.

"YOU IDIOT! THESE WERE THE ONLY PANTS I CURRENTLY HAD AVAILABLE!" came Kakashi's enraged yell as sounds of fighting emanated from the Hokage's office and after the dust cleared, Obito was seen in a corner with stars and birds fluttering around his head and Kakashi was glaring daggers at Obito.

"I can see the light mama..." muttered the dazed Obito as he looked into space.

Kakashi sighed in annoyance as Obito slowly came to.

"Obito, why are you wearing a jonnin vest?" asked the Hokage calmly.

"Um...how do I put this? Alternate Dimension?" said Obito nervously.

"You're kidding right Obito?" said Kakashi as his eye twitched.

"Actually, no I'm not. The last thing I remember is three power moves, one of which was mine, colliding and then...I found myself in a forest about two miles away from here and came to investigate. If you put me on active duty, I don't need the rank of Jonnin, I'm fine with Chunnin, after all, that was my rank for most of my life." said Obito with a shrug.

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"Because I can keep my mouth shut about the truth of the Uchiha Massacre, I can keep the secret of what Naruto is, I can fight, and I am by no means on any enemies' side nor am I a spy."

The Hokage sighs as he rubs his forehead.

"I'm getting too old for this shit..." muttered Sarutobi.

"Yeah, but who else can fill your position? Danzo?" said Obito jokingly and the Third gives him a glare, "What? I was kidding!"

Obito then notices the Hokage monument and guffaws before he bursts out laughing and the two in the room look confused before they too turn to look at the monument, to see it defaced with childish scribbles and other stuff. An orange blur then shoots by the Hokage's window.

"Hey Jiji!" said Naruto before he disappeared followed by two angry Jonnin and one equally angry Chunnin. Kakashi and Sarutobi sweat-dropped while Obito was laughing his head off.

"I...I'll catch the kid sir." said Obito slowing his laughter as he left the room and put on a black mask with one eye-hole.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later...

"Where'd the brat go?!" yelled one of the angry twenty-two Jonnin who had followed Naruto.

"How the hell should I know?! The little brat shouldn't even be this fast! Seriously! He's a kid! We're Jonnin for crying out loud!" yelled another before the group left the alleyway only for the wall next to them to reveal Naruto's hiding place.

"Heh heh heh, suckers." chuckled Naruto before he felt someone tapping on his shoulder and he turned around to see a man wearing a black mask and he jumped back.

"DON'T DO THAT OLD MAN!" snapped Naruto only to get a large bump on the top of his head.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?!" snapped Obito.

"Owwwwww...what'd you have to that for?" whined Naruto as he clutched his head.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so rude kid. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"No."

"Oh yeah Naruto?!" said Iruka behind Naruto causing the blonde to jump into Obito's arms in fright.

"DON'T DO THAT IRUKA-SENSEI!" snapped Naruto glaring at his teacher. Obito abruptly dropped Naruto.

"What was that for?!" snapped Naruto pointing at Obito.

"Respect your teachers Naruto or else you won't get any in return." was Obito's reply.

"When I become Hokage, you'll respect me then!"

"Not if I become Hokage first." teased Obito and Naruto turned a bright red and 'humped' as he turned away.

"Naruto..." said a dangerously calm voice behind Naruto who slowly turned around to see a demonic looking Iruka with flames behind his head, "GET BACK TO CLASS!"

Naruto took off as an orange streak and Iruka walked after Naruto, mumbling something about 'strangling a certain blonde trouble-maker' and Obito snickered before he looked at the Hokage monument and an idea popped into his head.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later...

Obito looks over his work happily before a kunai whizzes by his hair and cuts a small chunk of his black hair off and he turns around to see a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds and an orange spiral mask with one eye-hole, said eye-hole containing a Mangekyou Sharingan.

"We've got a serious problem." said the two at the same time.

"Jinx!" said Obito and the orange mask wearing man groaned in annoyance.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

The (good) Obito in this story is from Team Obito and I wanted to have a little fun with a alternate universe.

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

I only accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!


End file.
